Know Your Stars Dp Villains
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: I torture the favorite of my Villians: Vlad, Dan, Valerie, Freakshow, and more! Sucks at summiries.
1. Chapter 1

Know Your Stars DP Villains

Chapter one

Vlad Masters/Plasmius

Know your stars 

Know your stars

Me: " Vlad Masters/Plasmius… is steady with Valerie Grey!" 

Vlad: " What I am not!"

Me: " Then how you gave her the ring of rage in Reign Storm."

Vlad: "…"

Me: " That's what I thought. Vlad… hates Maddie Fenton."

Vlad: " I love her!"

Me: 'Gasps' " Your cheating on Valerie!"

Vlad: " No"

Me: "Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES YOU ARE! NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Vlad: 'Silence'

Me: 'Blinks' "Vlad is a retard."

Vlad: "You brat I'm not!"

Danny: " Hey Vlad. Don't make her mad she has a foul temper."

Vlad squeals like a little prevented girl.

Me: " Vlad …is really Brittany Spears."

Vlad: " What the hell?"

Pregnant Brittany Spears comes on stage appears to pisssed off.

Spears: " He ain't me. He's too old, retarded, and the other sex. "

Me: "Security remove this damn off my stage!"

Security drugs Brittany off the stage (Thank God).

Me: "Vlad is a fruitloop who needs a cat."

Vlad: "I will not get a cat Phantom!"

Me: " Whatever Vlad who snogged Winry Rockabell."

Vlad: " Who is Winry - "

Before he could finish that sentence Edward comes on stage with an enraged look.

Ed: " You terrorist. I'll kill you for this."

Vlad: "Oh shit! What's a shorty going to do to me? "

Ed: " DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!"

Ed starts beating up Vlad to a pulp. Then walks off the stage with a grin painted on his face.

Me: "Go Ed! Vlad: Went Steady with Valerie. Hates Maddie Fenton. Is a retard. Finally, snogged Winry Rockabell."

Vlad: " I never did any of those things. And I love Maddie!"

Vlad is dragged off the stage screaming. Dan Phantom is the next victim. See ya'll later Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Know Your Stars Dp Villains

Chapter two

Dan Phantom

Know your stars

Know your stars

Me: "Dan Phantom… is made sugar, spice, everything nice, and chemical X."

Dan: " What! That's the Powerpuff girls I'm made of- "

Me: " I don't want to know sicko. Dan Phantom is really President Bush!"

Dan: " Huh?"

Bush jumps on stage obviously mad cause he has a cane in his hand. Ready to throw a hissy fit.

Bush: " I'm President! He's a villain."

Me: 'Clears throat and throws a tomato at him.'

Bush: 'Growls'

Me: " I always wanted to do that to him now… Security get him off my stage!"

They throw Bush off the stage and I sigh heavily then continue

Me: "Dan Phantom… is a fish? That's just gross."

Me: ' whispers to Sam' "Who the hell wrote this?"

Tucker: " Chuckles nervously' "I did."

Me: "Tucker get the hell out of here!"

Tucker leaves laughing his head off.

Dan: "I'm not a fish first of all. Second why do I know him again? 'Smells his pits' then, again I do stink."

Me: "I'm gonna puke!" 'Runs to the bathroom'

Sam takes over…

Sam: "Dan Phantom… loves Sam. What!"

Dan: " With all my heart."

Danny fly's on stage also pissed off (Like the others).

Danny: " Damnit Dan she's my girlfriend! I'll kill you pervert."

Danny starts beating up Dan while Sam cheers him on.

Sam: "Go Danny! Go Danny!"

Me: "Hey Sam I'm back."

Then I spot Danny fighting Dan and glared at Sam. While she sweat dropped.

Me: "Sam what the hell is going on?"

Sam: "Well… Danny is beating up Dan who apparently loves me."

I sigh and walk over to the mic. Then, Screams in it: "BRAKE IT UP YOU TWO!"

Danny is about to blast Dan with a ghost ray until he hears me and stops. And looks up at me.

Me: 'Calmly' "Danny please return to your seat. Dan I see that smirk!"

Dan: "Smartass."

Me: "Story of my life. Now Dan your going down below."

I push button. A hole down below Dan opens. Dan before he waves then falls screaming like Vlad did.

Me: "Okay. Dan Phantom did the following things: Is made of Sugar, Spice, Everything nice and Chemical X. He's really Bush. He's also a fish gross by the way. Finally, loves our dear Sam here."

Dan: "I did none of those things! Curse you Raidon Phantom!"

That's it for Dan! Our next victim is Valerie Grey folks. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Know Your Stars DP Villains

Chapter Three

Valerie Grey

Know your stars 

Know your stars

" Valerie Grey… hunts Phantom to get to him before the fangirls do." 

Val: "I HATE HIM!"

Me: "You want him all for yourself."

Danny: " That's just wrong."

Me: "Valerie Grey… is actually a Ghost Buster."

Val: "Am not."

Me: "Valerie Grey… is a sucker for Tucker."

Val: "I like Danny!"

Me: "Hello dumb person! Their boyfriend and girlfriend now! (Thank you SamyLew!)

Val "…"

Me: "Valerie … is really my 10-Great Uncle President Lincoln!"

Val: " What!"

President Lincoln comes on stage.

L.: " So there's my niece the funny one."

Me: "Uncle Lincoln! I've missed you so much for hundreds of years now." 'I hug him'

UL: "Raidon it's good to see you to."

Me: " Wanna help torture Val here?"

UL: "Nah I got to get back to my grave bye!"

He leaves.

Me: "Anyway Valerie… is steady with Vlad Masters/Plasmius! 'Gasps' Your cheating on Tucker! OMG!"

Val: "Your crazy!"

Me: "The damn Ring."

Sam: " Evil beware we have blackmail."

Val: " …"

Me: "That's what I thought. Valerie… will bare Miroku's children! Hey who the hell wrote this? LENNE!"

Val: " Miroku the guy from Inu- ?"

Just then Miroku comes on stage delighted.

Miroku: "Hello wife you'll bare our kids!"

Valerie screams like a girl and fires on of her ghost weapons at him. He runs off the stage in fear.

Me: "People I said remove all of her weapons not only six of them!"

I sigh heavily.

Me: " Danny you're my new joint chief of staff."

Danny: "I am? Wait when did you decide on this?"

Me: "Today. Any way Valerie Grey… is in love with Pepsi the soda."

Val: "AHHHHH!"

Me: " That's it I've had enough of you. Throw her in the cells. NOW!"

Valerie is dragged off the stage to my prison cells.

Me: Valerie Grey: Loves Pepsi, A Ghost Buster, A sucker for Tucker, Hunts Phantom before fangirls do, To bare Miroku's children, and finally steady with Vlad."

Valerie: " She's lying everyone! Lying I tell you Lying!"

Next victim is Freakshow can ya'll give me some ideas on your reviews that would be great thanks! Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Know your Stars DP Villains

Chapter Four

Freakshow

Know your Stars

Know your stars

"Freakshow…has deep tan skin and wears white make-up to cover it up. (Thanks Jessica)

FS: "This is my true color ghost."

Me: "You must be sick then Freakshow… has Ghost Envy!"

FS: " I DON'T HAVE GHOST ENVY!"(A. Reader thanks)

Me: "God jealous much?"

FS: " Just continue."

Me: "Whatever Freakshow… He LOVES to be upstaged by ghosts!" (Thank you Queen S.)

FS: "I.WIL.NOT.BE.UPSTAGED.BY. A! GHOST!" 'Eye twitch's'

Danny: "Jeez he's got a fouler temper then you Rae."

Me: " I can tell captain obvious."

Me: " Freakshow… is married to Lydia!"

FS: "I hate ghosts!"

Lydia floats on stage and slaps him across his face.

Lydia: " I though you loved me!"

Sam: "Okay that was weird…"

Me: " Freakshow…He's goth and likes the cape."

FS: " No. I just want to look different!"

Me: " Then how come there are Goths at your circus?"

Freakshow: "…"

Me: " Freakshow… is a nuthouse!"

Freakshow: " I am not!" 'Eyes twitching'

Me: " Why is your eye twitching then?"

FS: "Umm…"

Me: "Freakshow…h- "

FS: "STOP!"

Danny, Sam, Jazz, Dani, and Tucker: "Uh oh!"

Me: " You DARE INTERUPTE ME! 'Lightening strikes.'

FS shakes in fear.

Me: "Security! Remove him from my sites! Freakshow: Deep tan skin, Ghost Envy, Loves being upstaged by ghosts, married to Lydia, Likes his cape, Nuthouse! Read and Review folks!"

Next victim is Paulina! Ideas pleases!


	5. Chapter 5

Know Your Stars DP Villains

Chapter five

Paulina

Know your stars 

Know your stars

Me: " Paulina… has her back covered with Ecto-Acne

P.: " What is Ecto-Acne?"

Me: " You're so stupid. Paulina… is Captain of the chess team!" (Thank you Acosta!)

P.: " Am not you little brat!"

Team Phantom: "Uh oh!"

Me: " BRAT! YOU SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH! I'll kill you for that!"

The guys try to calm me down. Before I could strangle her. Danny takes over for me…

Danny: "Paulina… her skin isn't flawless it's nearly flawless!" (Thanks Queen S.!)

Paulina: "IT IS TOO FLAWLESS!"

Danny: "Whatever Paulina… wants to be a goth like Sam."

Sam: "Goth is my THING!"

Paulina: "Ew! I like pink and rainbows with only bright, light colors."

Me coming back…

Me: " You don't have a fashion sense Paulina. Where I come from the blue is the new pink. Anyway Paulina… Wears make-up to hide the mole on her back of her neck!"

P.: "What? How did you know kid!

Me: " It's very obvious… well for us anyway."

P. ' Growls'

Me: " Paulina… used to be a man! OMG…"

Tucker and Danny: " I can't believe I liked you!"

Sam: "That's so hard to believe. 'Chuckles nervously'

All except Paulina: "Sam?"

Sam bursts out laughing then the rest of us did except Paulina though. She just pouting like a little girl.

Me: "Paulina… is a drug queen."(Thanks SamyLew!)

Paulina: "I don't do drugs."

Me: " Then explain to us what's in you pocket."

Paulina empties all her pockets surprisingly she does.

Paulina: "Please don't tell my Dad. He'll kill me!"

Her father comes on stage looking enraged.

Her Dad: "Your grounded Paulina!"

Paulina: "NNOOOOO!"

Me: "Now you know Paulina: Back covered with Ecto-Acne, Captain of chess, Nearly Flawless skin, wants to be goth, Used to be a man, wear make-up to hide mole, and a drug queen!"

Jazz: "That's so wrong!"

Paulina: "Phantom help me!"

Me: "Oh I forgot this Paulina… is in deined when Phantom here who hates her now."

Paulina: "NOOOOO!"

Okay folks Dash is next. Samy you love to give me ideas so help me here please! You too the rest of you guys your ideas you're fabulous! Sorry for sounding preppy there anyway. Read and Review people! See you next time.

Sam: "Hey guys Rea would like you to Review for her other story "Death". Only noe person has though thanks!"


	6. Chapter 6

Know Your Stars DP Villains

Chapter Six

Dash Baxter

Know your stars

Know your stars

Me: "Dash Baxter… he sucks at football."

(Thank you Queen S)

Dash: "No I'm the best quarterback in Casper High."

Me: "Whatever dude! Dash Baxter… is scared of mice!"

Dash: "Am not!"

A mouse comes on stage; Dash screams like a little girl and hides under the chair.

Me: "Chicken Baxter."

Dash: "No I'm not!"

Me: "Shut up Dash!"

He shuts up.

Me: "Dash Baxter… loves his teddy bears!" (Thank you Acosta)

Dash: "Hey! How did you know that?"

Me: 'Looks at Danny' "A little bird told me."

Dash: "Okay…"

Me: "Dash Baxter… has an IQ of -1,000,000!"

Dash: "What's an IQ?"

Sam: "He's an idiot."

Danny: "I know."

Jazz: "Maybe I should continue tutoring him…"

Dani: "Yeah. Like he's gonna listen."

Me: "Dash Baxter… is really Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack runs on stage obviously mad.

Jack: "Savvy? He isn't me!"

Me: "Jack! OMG!" 'Screams with joy'

Jack: "Captain Jack to you miss." 'Winks at me' (AN: Sorry for acting like a fangirl there, but couldn't help it.)

Me: "Oh God." 'Faints'

This time Jazz takes over and Jack leaves. Correction Captain Jack leaves.

Jazz: "Dash Baxter… stole Beast Boy's Moped."

BB flies on stage madder then Captain Jack was. (AN: Obviously he hates it when that happens. Trust me I know…)

BB: "Dude! You stole my Moped!" (And starts beating him to a pulp.)

When he's done he grins.

Me: "I'm back Jazz!"

I take over again…

Me: "Dash Baxter… is a midget!"

Dash: "I'm neither short nor puny. That's Fenton!"

Three ghost rays hit him (AN: Me, Danny, and Dani.)

Dash: "Hey! Who did that?"

Me: "Now you Dash Baxter: Sucks at football, scared of mice, loves his teddy bears, has an IQ of- 1,000,000, really Captain Jack Sparrow, stole BB's moped, and is a midget."

Dash: "None of that's true!"

Dash is dragged off stage by security. Technus, Prince E., maybe Skulker, and Walker! Read and Review folks!


	7. Chapter 7

Know Your Stars DP Villains

Chapter Seven

Technus

Know your Stars… Know Your Stars… 

Me: " Technus… worst enemy is technology." (AN: Thank you Queen S)

Technus: "I.LOVE.TECHNOLOGY."

Me: "Well God it's not the end of the world. Don't freak out."

Technus: "Little wretch…"

Me: "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Technus: 'Shaking in fear' "Nothing."

Me: "That's what I thought Technus… wanted to win the Dullest person in the world award, but Box Ghost won that!"

Technus: "No! I wanted to win the Nobel peace prize."

Me: 'Screams' "How can you peaceful? You're dead!"

Technus: "I can be peaceful."

Me: "Whatever Technus… Favorite videogame is the original PAC-Man."

Technus: "What! Doomed rocks!"

Sam: 'Rolls eyes' "He stole my outfit."

Me: "Technus… sent love e-mails to Bill Gates."(Thanks Acosta)

The Team's and My mouths are wide open in shock. Tucker is cradling his PDA.

Me: "Tucker! Put that away or I'll blast to my dimension."

He puts it away.

Me: " Technus … is 15,550 years old!"

Technus: "Your kidding right? I'M HIP AND FUNKY FRESH!"

Everyone's eyes are twitching except Technus's of course.

Lenne: "You're that old?"

Yuna: "That's just gross."

Lauren: "Well that's Technus for you."

Me: " Technus…is a Girl Scout."

Technus: "What's a Girl Scout?"

Danny, Sam, and I: 'Slaps forehead in frustration'

Me: " Maybe this is why we beat up the bad guys. They're a bunch of idiots!"

Jazz: "Unless it's Plasmius Rea."

Me: " Technus… was a special Ed teacher when he died."

Technus: "What? I died as a scientist obviously. Look at my clothes!"

'Motioning to his clothes'

Me: "God Technus. You're so gullible it's not even funny!"

(AN: Actually it is funny)

Me: "Security Remove him from my sites!"

Technus is sucked into the Fenton Thermos. And cries out, " CURSE YOU RAIDON PHANTOM!

Me: " Wow I have another fan. Read and Review folks!"

Next up is Skulker. Then there's a surprise after Walker's chapter. So try and guess people bye! Thank for the suggestions folks.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay everyone the Teams gone for a bit so just me and my best friends and Rob today.

Know Your Stars DP Villains

Chapter eight 

Skulker

Know your stars Know your star 

Me: "Skulker…works for Captain Planet."(AN: Thanks Ice's Shadow)

Skulker: "Who is that?"

Me: "Good question. No idea… Skulker… ghost of a road killed frogs."

Skulker: "That's dumb you female halfa!"

Me: "I know what you mean,"

Rin: "Who came up with that anyway?"

Yuna: "Well one of the people in the crowd did."

Me: "Enough citter-chatter. Skulker…loves Ember, but she hates him back." (AN: Thanks

Skulker: "Ember! Why?

Ember: "I told you a million times no!"

Skulker: "MMMAAAANNNN! CCCCRRRAAAPPP!"

Rob: "Oh god he's freaking out!"

Lenne: "Look he's calming down."

Me: "Skulker…is really the Avatar."

Team Avatar comes on stage. Water, Earth, Air, and a Boomerang all aiming at Skulker.

Me: "Hey guys. Where's Zuko?"

Fire comes from backstage burning Skulker to crisp. Everyone laughs at him, Skulker throws a hissie fit.

Me: 'still kind of laughing' "Skulker… was a bird watcher when he died."

Skulker: "What are you talking about ghost gal? I was a hunter!"

Yuna: "Then explain this tape of you watching birds."

Skulker: "Uh well …you see…"

Rob: "That's what we thought."

Me: "Skulker…is in love with Kairri from Kingdom Hearts."

Skulker: "Who again?"

Sora jumps on stage with the Keyblade ready to kick some butt.

Sora: "Hey! I love Kairri you must be from Organization 13."

Sora beats up Skulker with magic and the Keyblade. We cheer for him.

Me: "Good job Sora. Remind me to do a crossover with Kingdom Hearts Rob." 'whispers to Rob'

Sora: "Sure thing Rae. Just warn me for anymore Heartless and Nobodies."

Me: "Sure thing Sora. Good luck."

He leaves…

Me: "Skulker…is dating Kagome. Oh crap that's not good…"

Skulker: "What! Who told you?"

Inuyasha and Kagome come on stage holding hands.

Kagome: "Sorry Skulker, but I'm braking up with you."

Skulker: "NNNNOOOO!" 'Pulls out guns.'

Inuyasha: "Oh shit! Rae a little help here please?" 'holding Kagome close to him'

Me: "Rin! The lightning quickly!"

Rin grabs the controls from the lightning controls, aims it, and fires it at Skulker.

Rin: "Boo Yah! Bulls eye!

Me: "You're probably the best shot I've seen so far Rin you got the job in lightning controls."

Rin: "Yes!"

The lightning hits Skulker square in the face. Everyone laughs at him for the second time today.

Inuyasha: "I'll beat you up for that!"

The half - demon beats up the hunter ghost.

Lauren: "Wow. He's getting beaten up and laughed at

Today."

Lenne: "He deserves it you know."

Me: "Now you Skulker: Works for Captain Planet who ever the heck that is, Ghost of a road killed frog, loves Ember, but she hates him, is really the Avatar, a bird watcher when he died, loves Kairri from Kingdom Hearts, was dating Kagome till she broke up with him."

Skulker: "No none of that is true! Actually Most of it is true…"

Me: "Smile Skulker… it will be worse tomorrow."

Right Folks you got to guess the surprise for the final chapter. Come on guys think if you know me as well I know myself. Read and Review folks!


	9. Chapter 9

Know Your Stars DP Villain

Chapter Nine

Walker

Know your stars… 

Know your stars…

Me: "Walker… was a crossing-dressing nun when he died!"

Lenne: "Okay that's wrong."

Walker: "What are you talking about? Prison Warden duh."

Me: "Uh huh? Well Walker… favorite book is "The Little Woman". What the? Who wrote this?" (Thanks Acosta)

Rin: "What is wrong with this guy?"

Walker: "I hate that book. It's for girls!"

Me, Lauren, Lenne, Yuna, and Rin: "What's Wrong with GIRLS?"

Walker: "Nothing."

Me: "Good. Walker…is in love with Terra."

Beast Boy let again comes on my stage mad.

BB: "What! Stay away from my girl. You Warden!"

Lauren: "Is that all you can say?"

BB: "Unfortunately, yes…"

The starts beating up Walker.

Me: "Walker…broke every single rule."

Walker: "I've never broke a single rule in my afterlife."

Me: "What about the "Please" rule?"

Walker: "…"

Rob: "We figured as much."

Me: "Walker…Married the rules."

Walker: "You sick twisted punk!"

Me: "Says you and three students."

Walker: "…"

Me: "Walker…hugs the rules and reads them to himself."

Walker: "How did you-I mean that's not true."

Yuna: "Oh, but it is." 'Waves a tape in her hand'

Me: "Yuna your job is blackmail and showing villain's tapes."

Lauren: "Twisted maniac."

Me: "Me or Walker?"

Lauren: "Walker."

Me: "Thank God! Walker…was he criminal when he died!"

Walker: "LAIR!"

Me: " You're in denial! You wear a prison outfit under you're normal clothes."

Rin: "And you know this how?"

Lauren: "Rae has her moments…"

Lenne: "…"

Me: " No more chatter! Walker…is free spirited (AN: Okay that sounded wrong right there.)

Walker: "I'M HARD CORE!" 'Laughs at me, then lightning strikes him'

Me: "Thank you Rin! God villain's laughs are so annoying. I feel like screaming."

Rin: "Your welcome."

Me: "Lauren I got you a job. Yelling security."

Lauren: "Sweet! SECURITY!"

The security guards drag him off stage.

Walker: "NNNNOOO! CURSE YOU RAIDON PHANTOM!"

Me: "Bye Walker."

Okay folks still no one's figured the surprise out … so I'll give you a couple of days to figure it out. And no it's not Lancer by the way. Why would I do him in the first place? Oh well Read and Review folks! The Team will come back next time don't worry.


	10. The Last Chapter

Me: All rightly folks. The moment you have been waiting everyone presents the surprise is …Guys in White!

Lauren, Lenne, Yuna, and Rin: "She's been waiting for this for a long while now."

Know Your Stars DP Villains

Chapter Ten

Guys in White

Know your stars…

Know your stars…

Me: "Guys in White… both play opera."

GIW: "What! That was supposed to be a secret."

Me: "Then never trust me with a secret."

The gang gives me sharp looks.

Me: "Let me rephrase that "Never trust me with a villain's secret."

Danny: "You almost had us going their Rae." 'Giving a sigh of relief'

Me: "GIW…can't catch anything, but colds and other diseases."

GIW: "Hey! We have caught a ghost known as Lydia an ally of-"

Lauren: "We know Freakshow who is currently in jail. Don't explain what we all ready know!"

Guys in White: "…"

Rin: "Wow their speechless."

Lenne: "I agree with you girlfriend."

Me: "Enough chatter guys. GIW…were drunk once, dancing around the campfire like Captain Jack and Elizabeth did."

GIW: "Actually… that was pretty fun HA! HA! HA!"

All: "Oh my God you guys actually did that! That just wrong in seven countries and two dimensions you perverts!"

Yuna: "Dude. I'm not even gonna show the tape to mature for any body under twelve."

Sam: "She loves the job a little too much don't ya think?"

Jazz: "Yeah. A bit too much. If you ask me."

Me: "Guys in white…are really Yuna!"

Yuna: "Hey!"

Me: "I'm just kidding Yu. Their really ghosts."

Guys in White: "You're crazy ghost gal."

Me: "Uh-uh. Well Lauren how many times as a villain said to me and ignored it?"

Lauren: "About 22,300 times why?"

Me: "Just checking. Danny would do the last suggestion I came up with for the last time?"

Danny: "Sure. Guys in white…wear black when their boss isn't looking."

Guys in white: "That's not true ghost boy!"

Their boss comes on stage holding pictures of the two agents wearing black.

Boss: "You two are fired!"

Former Guys in white " NNNNNOOOO!"

Rin: "Now you know the Guys in White: Both play opera, catch anything, but colds or other diseases, were drunk and danced around a campfire, really ghosts, and wears black when boss wasn't around." 'Lightening strikes.'

Me: "So long folks. Read and Reviews! Thanks to everyone who helped me out when I needed help. Thanks to my best friends and boyfriend for coming up with this idea. Oh and I almost for got to mention that I have a new e-mail address folks, see around bye!"


End file.
